1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analysis method, and more particularly, to an analysis method that utilizing the beating signal measured under any activity condition with an electric manometer to be a reference target for determining the relationship of the beating signal and the heart function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heart disease is always called “the invisible killer”, and when a patient is found having the heart disease, it is generally the last phase and cannot be cured. In fact, for the worldwide medical treatment, the initial and medium phases of the heart disease are hard to be found, and this causes many cases of dying in heart strike.
In comparison with the prophylaxis of the heart disease, the manometer has become popular in every family with its cheap price, and the prophylaxis of the high blood pressure can be easily carried out. The electric manometer is the most popular one for families or individuals with its simple operation. The electric manometer not only can measure the systolic pressure and the diastolic pressure but also can measure the pulse signal, such as the pulse count, for user reference. However, the pulse signal is one auxiliary function of the electric manometer, and is not paid much attention.